1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a mobile platform assembly such as, but not limited to, a skateboard, roller skate, etc. and including at least one but more practically a plurality of spherically configured wheels, each movably interconnected to the platform by a bearing assembly and a mounting assembly. Each bearing assembly is cooperatively disposed and structured with a corresponding mounting assembly to facilitate movement of a corresponding spherical wheel through a substantially universal, rotational range of motion relative to the platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of mobile support platforms have been known and utilized for years. The popularity of such structures has even risen to the level where the use thereof defines an “extreme” sport. As such, skateboards or other mobile platforms are utilized by skilled riders to perform a variety of difficult maneuvers. While not limited to skateboards, mobile platforms include various types of wheel structures adaptable for use in the performance of sporting maneuvers as well as recreation, exercising, and travel for relatively short distances. Mobile platforms of the type referred to include roller skates, rollerblades as well the aforementioned skateboards. In use, these types of platforms are manually propelled and are dimensioned and configured to support one or both of the individual's feet as the platform travels over a variety of different supporting surfaces.
As set forth above, skateboards in particular have become widely developed and generally comprise an elongated platform large enough for an individual to be supported in an upright or standing orientation. The wheel assembly associated therewith typically includes a front wheel structure and a rear wheel structure, wherein the portion of the platform extending between such front and rear wheel structures are sufficient to support the riding individual in the manner described.
In addition, various types of roller skate designs have been popularized for sporting, recreational and entertainment uses. As conventionally designed and structured, roller skates normally include a plurality of two pairs of substantially disk shaped wheels each supported on either a leading and trailing axle, wherein the two axles are disposed generally adjacent a front and rear portion a skate base respectively. As such, sufficient stability is provided for the user to move and/or be transported over a variety of different surfaces while also performing a variety of different maneuvers. More recently developed shoe skates are commonly known as “blade” skates, “inline” skates and/or rollerblades, which normally comprise a plurality of disk shaped wheels disposed in a linearly aligned relation to one another as they collectively extend along the length of the sole or base portion of the shoe skate on which they are mounted.
While structures of the type set forth above have enjoyed extensive popularity over many years, they are at least generally recognized as being at least partially restrictive, at least to the extent of allowing the rider or user to perform movements incorporating a somewhat limited degree of maneuverability. To overcome such disadvantages, an additional wheel assembly or wheel structure has been incorporated in skates, skateboards and other mobile platforms wherein one or all of the wheels include a spherical configuration. Accordingly, while spherical wheels have been generally known, the attachment or movable interconnection of this type of wheel to the under portion of the support platform also presents problems and/or disadvantages.
Such disadvantages are typically related to a relatively limited range of motion of the spherical wheel(s) thereby restricting maneuverability of the mobile platform to which such one or more wheels are attached. More specifically, known and conventional interconnecting and/or mounting structures associated with spherical wheels frequently diminish the potential freedom of movement which an improved spherical wheel assembly and appropriate mounting assembly could accomplish. In addition, the use of spherical or ball-shaped wheels may also suffer from problems and disadvantages associated with stability and/or maintenance problems. Similar to the above recognized disadvantages, such reliability problems could also be the result of at least partially ineffective connecting or mounting structures used to movably interconnect the spherical or ball type wheels to the support platform.
Accordingly, there is a need in this area for a support platform assembly capable of supporting and/or transporting an individual over a variety of different surfaces. Such a preferred and proposed mobile platform assembly should overcome the problems and disadvantages recognized in known and conventional mobile platforms, of this type, by providing sufficient maneuverability while reliably and efficiently interconnecting the wheel assembly to the platform. Also, the adaptability of an appropriate wheel assembly to a variety of different types of support platforms including skateboards, roller skates, etc. should be such as to increase the performance of all such mobile support platforms. Finally, a proposed and preferred mobile support platform which incorporates a versatile and high performance wheel assembly should be designed and structured for commercial development at a reasonable cost and price so as to be available to a greater portion of the consuming public.